


The final ceremony

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M, Soudam Week 2020, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: First of the soudam week, the one where they make a girl uncomfortable by flirting.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Kudos: 48





	The final ceremony

She started at them in visible confusion. What are they talking about, death ? She's still got to get home, but how did she get to this place. Somehow she can tell that home is very far away now. This is supposedly a serene situation, she guessed based on the old-time decor and a plethora of trees and various yellow flowers. But still she was confused. Who wouldn't be when there's two rather unusual men discussing what appears to be her fate. What's more confusing, their words or their appearance ?

The tall guy with horns, who she assumed was a demon since he has such a textbook look, seemed distressed way more that the other guy. His menacing make-up was getting messed up from all the sweat. The other guy, on the contrary, was trying to stay calm and rationalize the situation. He spread out his wings, as she assumed to look bigger and more serious.

The presence of white and yellow spoke, as the girl started to listen. "We can't do this every time, we have to make a decision."  
Desperation rose from the horned one. "I have made my decision, she should be... She is going to heaven."  
"She so is not going to heaven, the fourth rule clearly states that you should respect your parents. Did she do that, huh Gundham, did she respect her parents. I think she didn't."  
"Nonsense, they didn't earn that respect."  
"Literally, you say that every time. She can't come with me. Rules are rules, we have to blindly follow them so we can be free."

Heaven ? Is she dead ? No way ! This is actually kinda cool, having higher entities fight over you. So she's probably going to hell, the demon seems to be loosing it. Maybe she should say something.

Gundham continued. "If you're such a good guy, pray tell, how can you look at the face of innocence and doom it to eternal hellfire."  
"We've been over this, I can't but I must."  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, your musk ?"  
The wings of the angel gathered together making him apear smaller now, in confusion.  
"No I said that I can't look at her face while sending her to hell but I must."  
"Oh I thought you were pointing out your natural musky sense. Here I thought you might have tried to woo me."  
"What are you on about ? We were in the middle of something, remember..."  
"Hah c'mon, it must be tiring being right all the time, why don't we go where non of God's rules apply and 'chill' a little"

The angel of yellow is now red, whether that's anger or embarrassment is hard to tell. Most likely both.  
"Dude, are you trying to be seductive ? Because that's lame. Man up, we have a job to do."  
"We've been working so hard, but you know what else---"  
"DUDE ! There's kids here, you're gonna have to stop."  
"Don't you miss coming to hell with me, a place of no rules, you're the only God there."  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to stop flirting, because it's not going to work."

The girl spoke, finally deciding to interfere. She got invested into their lives. She didn't even know beings like them had lives. "Why don't you go to hell angel guy, your friend seems to want you there."  
( "Oh shoot she's still here, we still haven't decided" )  
"Don't listen to him, he's just desperate to get you to heaven."  
Appalled by his carelessness Gundham intervenes. "You did not have to say that to her face, she's going to be frightened, why would you frighten a child."  
"That's fine, I guess I'm ready for it." With a little but clear sadness in her voice, she tried to comfort the demon.

After a few moments of thinking Gundham finally spoke.  
"I am not a monster, I will not stand this."  
"Yeah, yeah do whatever." It would seem that he knew exactly what was going to happen. Is she going to hell regardless. Probably not based on what was said.

The demon, death was all that was plastered on his face, approaches the girl. Scythe in hand, he had to be careful.  
"Oh so I'm going to hell. That's troubling" trying to stay calm she clearly wasn't. That's all she could say.

With one swoop of the tool, the scythe easily cut out her soul. The soul, looking like a very soft puff of air, started to approach Gundham. He's supposed to take her and fall back to hell. Taking her in his hand he did exactly that. But before he fell, Kazuichi the angel just said : "you can't keep doing that, someone is gonna notice. But darn it if that wasn't a good idea. I'll see you in hell later, I think I have to get there preach God or something anyways, but there are no rules so who is gonna force me to come only for that."

Gundham waved, and instantly fell. You could see the earth coming closer and closer. And as they reached the earth where the ground opened up to allow them to enter, Gundham simply let go of the girls soul. She flew up a few meters but Gundham was sucked into the hole. She was free. Free to roam the earth as a ghost. She got that rather quickly. It would appear Gundham did that quite often. She was thankful he was such a softhearted demon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here oml !!! I hope you enjoyed the read and have a good day :D


End file.
